


When You Least Expected It

by reallycrunchywater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycrunchywater/pseuds/reallycrunchywater
Summary: 'You realised all you wanted to do was shag Draco Malfoy.'Turns out he wants to shag you too, this is how his and Harry's life plays out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	When You Least Expected It

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed the warning as not to spoil the story, but be aware that there will be some upset to say the least.

The first time you properly noticed him was at a ministry gala, years after the war. He was dressed in a muggle suit, his white blonde hair shining under the soft light. He looked better, healthier than he’d looked the last time you saw him, which had been years ago at his trial where you’d spoken for his innocence. He looked beautiful. Up until that moment, you hadn’t thought twice about him. That moment, watching him on the dance floor, looking happy for once, you realised that all you wanted to do was shag Draco Malfoy.

The first time he properly noticed you, you had no idea that he’d even seen you. It was a normal, uninteresting day at the ministry, and you walked past him in front of the lifts without a second glance. He noticed your confident stride that came naturally to you as a result of being Head Auror, and that you no longer looked like the malnourished child you once were. He noticed the way you’d filled out, and the muscle you’d gained from Auror training. He noticed that your messy black hair that had once been an abomination was now rather endearing, your green eyes not like that of a toad, but like emeralds. That was the moment Draco Malfoy realised all he wanted to do was shag Harry Potter.

***

So you did.

Shag, that was.

In the cloakroom at the gala, your head caught in all the coats as he pounded you from behind.

And again, when you saw him on a pub night, in the toilets. You bent him over the sink, after he’d sucked you off and you realised that you’d never wanted anything more than this. Ron and Hermione had wondered where on earth you’d got to, but you didn’t care in that moment.

And again on the next pub night, and in your office when he came to see you about some ‘very important files’, and in the back alley when you saw him at the club, and in the store cupboard at Pansy’s housewarming party, and in the guest room and Blaise’s birthday party, and in the kitchen at Ron and Hermione’s baby shower. 

All in all, you did a lot of fucking, and not a lot of anything else. 

But you wanted something more, and he did too, not that you knew it. 

*** 

So, when you asked him to be your boyfriend, asked for that anything else, to your surprise he accepted, and you decided that you’d found something more. You knew you’d found something more, and you’d do anything to keep it.

Your relationship evolved from fucking at other people’s houses and in toilets to doing it in beds that you owned and to having dinners together.

You met his parents, and he met yours. 

You spent your first Christmas together at The Burrow, which he found awkward and uncomfortable, but you were just happy that he’d even agreed to come.

He woke you from your nightmares, held you in his arms and told you it was all going to be okay, until you weren’t having nightmares anymore.

Then you moved in together, and it was perfect. You loved the domesticity of it, waking up together, going to sleep together, knowing he’d be there when you got home.

It was the relationship you’d never expected to happen, but it was so incredibly perfect in all its imperfect ways. Yes, the two of you may still have fought over every small thing, taken every opportunity to hex each other, but you didn’t mind it, because it wouldn’t have been right to be dating Draco Malfoy without it. 

***

When he proposed to you, when you least expected it, you said yes because you couldn’t see yourself being with anyone else. You knew that the two of you were so incredibly happy and in love, you couldn’t imagine your life being any other way.

The wedding was a year later.

Everyone agreed that the two of you had ended up being good together, the couple that they’d least expected. Hermione argued she’d seen it coming; the two of you had built up so much sexual tension over the years that something was bound to come out of it, and you just smiled. 

*** 

And when you learned of his death, you simply refused to believe it was true.

You’d got home from work, wondered why he hadn’t been there. You hadn’t thought too much of it, sometimes he worked late at his potions lab. He worked as a potions master, and a bloody good one at that.

But when the Aurors turned up you immediately knew something was wrong.

They told you they’d had a report of an explosion. At his lab. He’d been found in it. 

An accident, they’d said.

You knew that it wasn’t, he was way too careful to accidentally blow his entire lab up.

You refused to believe it was true, told them they’d found the wrong person. 

He couldn’t be dead. 

The two of you had a life together. 

Ron and Hermione were there to comfort you, but life wasn’t the same without him.

You couldn’t get used to waking up alone, going to sleep alone, coming home from work only to be alone.

You couldn’t deal with being alone.

The nightmares came back, but this time instead of them showing the war, they showed his death.

You dreamed of him dying, over and over again.

You never touched another potion again.

Hermione told you that you needed to move on, but you couldn’t. Life was impossible without him. He had been the one constant, and now he was gone.

Pansy came to visit you from time to time, but you couldn’t bear to see her, she was just another reminder that he was gone.

You spent months locked up in your house, the one that the two of you had shared. You couldn’t get rid of his things, couldn’t get rid of the only reminders of him that you had left.

There was no way you could move on.

He hadn’t deserved this.

You hadn’t deserved this.

You knew that you deserved better.

But the world works in its own, mysterious ways.

One person simply couldn’t go through that much heartbreak.


End file.
